Team Blackout
by DeAtH ThE kIdO
Summary: This story revolves around students classified as meisters at the Shinigami Weapon Meister Vocational School, or Shibusen for short. The school is run by Shinigami, the God of Death himself, as a training facility for weapons and the human wielders.
1. The Mission

_**TECHNICIAN**_

_Name: Dai Kiyoshi _

_Age: 15_

_Hometown: Death City_

_Parents: Unknown_

_Birthday: April 30__th_

_Classification: Technician_

_Rank: Student/ three stars_

_Team: Dai & Ren (Team Blackout)_

_Nickname: Bulls-EyE_

_**Appearance**__: Dai wears a black hooded jacket with dark blue pants and a black and blue bull's eye on the back of his jacket. The inside of his jacket is a black shirt with a white colored outlined collar. His shoes are typical, for the Japanese student. Of course his shoes are black, with two white lines going across them. His hair is black, with the scent of a blue inside. He was more of the emo type, as he never really smiles. Dai was more likely to smirk at a funny comment or joke._

_**Personality**__: Dai is more of an emo, laid-back, quiet type (hence his Name). He keeps most of his problems to himself and doesn't really care what people say. He gets the job done on time and doesn't complain about how it should be done. Some people call him a "Cool Genius" since he is a straight A student, attending the Shinigami School for meisters._

_**Background**__: Unknown_

_**WEAPON**_

_Name: Ren Yoshi_

_Age: 14_

_Hometown: Death City_

_Parents: Unknown _

_Birthday: July 7__th_

_Classification: Weapon_

_Rank: Student/ two stars_

_Team: Dai &Ren (Team Blackout)_

_Transformation: Bow and Arrow _

_**Appearance: **__She is seen with the same colored outfit as Dai (since being partners). Only he wears pants and a shirt, Ren, however, wears a mini skirt and a stylish hat, with her two pigtails showing from the sides. Other than that, she has the same colors as Dai, which is why there called "Team Blackout"._

_**Personality: **__Ren is almost the opposite of Dai. She is very clingy and loves to be around him. Some people would think of them as a couple, but Dai thinks otherwise. She is very outgoing and somewhat of a peaceful girl. More or less, she is like the good side of Dai (being Yin and Yang).___

_**Background: **__She was born into a rich family, with only herself to take care of. Her father and mother were never around and she always felt alone and depressed. Until the day she met Dai. Her whole life changed that day, as she would say. After a while into her life, about the age of ten, Ren's mother and father forgot all about her and that's when Ren enrolled into the Shinigami School for meisters. From time to time Ren thinks about if her mother and father remember they even have a daughter._

_**Introduction:**_ _Shibusen__is run by Shinigami, the__God of Death__himself, as a training facility for weapons and the human wielders of those weapons, the meisters_. ___In the world of Soul Eater, the student____Dai Kiyoshi is a quiet, to himself, straight A student in Shinigami Weapon Meister Vocational School or __Shibusen for short. His journey began some time ago, when he met his partner and friend, Ren Yoshi. She is his out going, smart, kind, funny, somewhat cute, weapon. __All weapons are capable of switching between a human and weapon form. They can change a part of their body into a weapon for quick kills which used when they are close to their target. Most weapons have the same goal: to become the next "death scythe" for the Shinigami.__ Ren has the ability to change into a Bow and Arrow, at will. Any attacks that she has must be done with Dai wielding her. Dai has the reputation of being what you would call emo, or a "Cool Genius". His personality gets most girls going, and makes guys want to fight him. Around the school people call him Bulls-EyE because of his perfect, accurate, never missed aim. In his time attending the school, his aim has never failed him, or so he thinks…_

_**Chapter 1: The Mission**_

"_I'm tired of the games!! We're going to end it here and NOW!!!"_

"_If you think you can take me, be my guest…"_

"_Bring it on!!" _

"_I suppose it can't be helped…"_

_DING DONG, DING DONG_

_Chatter goes across the hallway, as students make their way to class._

"_Ahhh, what a nice day. Isn't it Dai-kun?" Ren takes a glance towards his frame as a slight blush was seen upon her pale face._

"_Yeah, I guess…" he answered like he could care less about the day_

"_C'mon Dai-kun, put some more spunk into your words. How could you feel like this on such a nice day?" Ren questioned him as she gazes out the school window, her eyes gaze up at the blue sky._

_Ren and Dai make their way to class, as she holds onto his arm. Dai walks with Ren, as his hands enter the pockets of his pants. He also has his hood over his head, covering part of his face. Both of them make it to their seats as the teacher, Franken Stein, rolls into the room on his chair._

"_Ren Yoshi?"_

"_Here!" she nods._

"_Dai Kiyoshi?"_

"_Present…" _

"_Black Star?" Dr. Stein closes his eyes and checks off the names he calls, as he continues with the attendance. _

"_Of course I'm here!"_

"_Tsubaki Nakatsukasa?" _

"_Here" as she spoke, her hand rose into the air, when her name was called._

"_Soul Eater Evans?" _

"_Sup?" Soul yawns quietly._

"_Maka Albarn?" _

"_Present!" she sits straight up._

_Ten minutes later… _

"_Well students, as you heard Dai and Ren only need one witch soul for Ren to become a weapon for Shinigami-sama. In addition, when that happens, Ren will be the only student at her age to become a "death scythe". Congratulations, you two."_

"_Thank you. Isn't it great, Dr. Stein?" she says with a smile upon her happy face _

"_Yes it is Ren, and I'm happy for you and Dai. Aren't you happy, Dai?"_

"_I guess…" Dai closes his eyes and folds his arms across his chest_

_Ren glances over to Dai, with her blue eyes and huggles his right arm._

"_Awww, c'mon Dai-kun, why can't you be more like Soul over there…He's happy that him and Maka are doing great, right Soul?"_

"_You'd be surprised…" He said with sarcasm in his voice _

"_What was that, Soul?" _

"_Uhhh…nothing…Maka." He put his hand behind his head and smiles towards his partner, trying not to piss her off._

"_That's what I thought..!" she looks away._

"_Well, as I said before, children, congratulations. I'm happy to see my students doing things people thought weren't possible." He sighs in relief and closes his eyes. "Well, let's start today's lesson." Stein turns around in his chair and looks towards the blackboard._

_Fifty-five minutes later… _

_DING DONG, DING DONG_

_Students get up from their seats and walk out of the classroom door, as the school day was over._

"_Don't forget tomorrow's test!" Stein shouted as the loud classroom seem to get quiet when he spoke_

_All the students say "Aww…"_

_Ren and Dai walk side by side through the hallway as school was now over. In the distance of the hallway they see Maka and Soul. Ren stops for a chat as Dai keeps walking by them._

"_Hey you guys, what's up?" said Ren._

"_Nothing really, but we were just wondering if you could tell us how you plan on getting the witch soul?" Soul said with curiously, when he looked at Ren._

"_Well, to be honest, I have no freakin' clue. I wish I did, but I guess me and Dai will get assigned a mission or something." She answered with a smile on her face._

"_THE BLACK STAR IS HERE, DAI AND REN WILL NOT STAND OUT MORE THAN THE ALMIGHTY GOD, BLACK STAR!!!!!!!" he was standing on a chair in back of everyone._

_They all seem to turn towards the loud boy. "How did and when did he…?" _

"_Uhhh…sorry you guys, he's kinda mad that Dai and Ren are on their last soul and they are getting all the attention."_

"_Don't worry about it, Tsubaki…Dai could, care less…" Ren head lowers a bit, when she answered the statement._

_Black Star leaps from the top of a chair towards Dai. He stops Dai from walking. Now being in front of him, he tried to look him in the eyes. Since Dai's hood covered his face._

"_Get outta my way, loser…" Dai would say with an annoyance of Black Star being in his presence._

"_What did you say?" his face expression becomes agitated with Dai's comment. _

"_You heard me…loser" Dai looks up from the shadow of his hood and stares Black Star in the face._

"_That's it. Tsubaki, transform!" He crunches his fist and anger is seen on his face. _

_Black Star is one to stand out and he loves the attention. When he learns that Dai is making people talk and rumor about him, Black Star gets mad. And he is almost jealous of Dai's attention, even though Dai could rather not want attention at all. You could say that Black Star is somewhat of a rival of Dai, but Dai thinks that he is just an annoying little brat, who cannot shut his mouth._

"_You guys, this isn't necessary." Maka says with a disappointment in her voice._

"_Who ever said I would fight this annoying brat…?"_

"_Brat? Who you think you callin'…" He gets interrupted by the loudspeaker _

_Loudspeaker: Excuse the interruption, but will Dai Kiyoshi and Ren Yoshi report to the Shinigami chambers, please? Thank you, and good day._

"_You're SOOOO lucky." Black Star looks over towards the others, as they stare at him. "He started it…"_

"_You wish…loser…" said Dai._

"_Sorry you guys but we have to go" Ren grabs Dai's arm and runs with him towards the Shinigami chambers._

_Maka, Soul and, Tsubaki all said together, "See ya!!"_

"_Hmph!" said Black Star._

_Ren and Dai reached the Shinigami chambers, as Ren glanced towards Dai._

"_I wonder if he's thinking what I am.. If so, then this could be it," thought Ren._

"_Well, hello you two…" said the Shinigami, as a smirk is seen on his face._


	2. One Witch's Soul

_**Chapter 2: One Witch's soul**_

_Dai stands next to Ren, with his hands in the pockets of his pants and the hood from his jacket over his head. He seemed to glance up from his hood, towards the Death God himself. _

_Ren stood with her hands behind her back, as she would say "Well Shinigami-sama, what can Team Blackout help you with?"_

"_Hmmm…Well, you two only have the one witch soul left, right? He says with a concerned sound in his voice_

"_Well, yeah Shinigami-sama, isn't that great!" Ren smiles as she answered the question._

"_Yeah it is Ren, but that also means that we have to step up our game…" Dai seem to say out of no where._

"_He's right Ren. You have to take this situation carefully now, because no one of your age has ever become a 'death scythe'. Some tried and failed, not just failed. They lost their souls and lives, in trying to obtain this power." The Shinigami's voice seemed more serious than usual, as he continued to talk. "Fighting a witch is no joke; you have to take every step more carful than the last and you must fight with everything you got."_

_Dai and Ren gazed over towards each other, seeing how this conversation was really starting to get serious. Ren being concerned started to realize they could lose their lives in the process. The setting of the area around them seemed to get quieter, with the conversation deepen. For Ren and Dai, it started to feel more and more difficult to talk about the soon to be battle, with a most powerful witch._

"_I think we both understand our __combination of circumstances at the given time_ _and the consequences behind our actions, right Ren?" Dai said this strongly and confident, with no hesitation in his words. He just wondered if Ren could handle this, as much as he could. _

"_Completely understood Shinigami-sama, it's crystal clear. Because if Dai were trouble, I would give my life for him, as I know he would do for me. That's just how we are, Team Blackout!" Ren smiles towards them, despite the fact she knows that, if it can down to it, she would have no idea what to do in a pinch like that._

"_That's the spirit Ren. I love to see that in a woman!" The Shinigami said with a chuckle in his voice. _

"_Aww…Shinigami-sama. You're making me blush…" a slight red mark was seen upon her pale face, which seemed cute to others._

_Black Star and a couple others made their way into the chambers. Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki entered the chambers, with question marks above their heads._

"_Like I told you before, no one will stand out more than the almighty GOD…BLACK STAR!!" he says with a lot of spunk and loudness in his tone._

_Dai and Ren gazed around as everyone started to surround them. The setting's seriousness seemed to be at peace when everyone entered the room, considering how calm and relax everyone was._

"_Are we done here, Grim Reaper-sama?" Dai said __impatiently, trying to wait for the conversation to be over, so he could go on with his day."_

"_Shinigami-sama, we as students attending this school, have the right to know what's going on here." Maka said, as she flashed a smile, when her eyes glanced up towards the Death GOD._

"_Well, you all do have the…" as he was about to finish his statement, Maka's father the 'death scythe' rushed into the room._

"_MAKA! __PLEASE__ COME BACK TO ME!! DADDY LOVES YOU!!" he yells, running towards Maka._

"…" _When her father reached where she was standing, Maka extended her arm and made a fist. Her father's head connected with her fist as he ran into it. "I sure as hell don't love you…"_

_All of them laughed a bit, as they seem to see somewhat of a comedy show, between daughter and father. The Death GOD finished talking to everyone and they all walked out of the chambers, as the conversation seemed to be cut short._

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

_Ren walks out of the kitchen into Dai's bedroom, she smiles as she glances over his lifeless body. She stands with an apron and mitts on, with one hand on her hip. Part of her left cheek is covered in pancake mix, when she then yells…_

"_Hey, Dai-kun!! Its time to get up! Wakey, wakey, eggs, and bacey" she yells towards him, which seem to not even make him budge._

"_Huh…what?" he opens his eyes and rubs his head, as he sees the really loud girl at 6:45am. "Ren…do you have any clue what time it is?" he complains to her._

"_Yup, I sure do. It's time for you to get you butt out of bed, and come eat breakfast." She looks to him, and then flashes a big smile._

_Ren was always the one to do things like this. She cooked breakfast every morning, and even made time for herself (considering girls take really long just to get dressed). This is the reason some people question; why she's so pretty if it seems she has no time for herself anymore. But of course, Ren didn't really mind, because she thinks of Dai as a husband more than a partner. She likes to help others sometimes before she helps herself._

_Dai gets up and moved towards the bathroom, he opens the door as steam pours out of the room. Ren peeked her head in Dai's room, to get a glance at him, while he's wet from getting out of the shower. Dai dried his body with a towel and smirked to himself…_

"_Can I help you Ren…?" he said with a deepen voice_

"_Uhhh…no…u'hm" she falls to the ground as she was now caught by him. "Well, I was just…yeah." Ren picks herself up from the ground and started to walk away. "See ya at breakfast!" She rubbed her left cheek to get the mix off her face, as she walked away._

_A smile is seen on Dai's face as Ren walks away. He closed the door and gets dressed for the day, Dai opens the door and walks to the table. He pulls his hood down as his black and blue, tinted hair is seen in the sunlight. _

_Both Ren and Dai sit down at the table and have breakfast. Dai finishes and Ren just gets down after him._

"_Dai…Do you think we can really beat a which?" her blue eyes seems to glance towards his, as she knew what his answer would be._

"_Well, it depends on how we work together as a Team…Our souls need to be in sync at all times, when facing a witch…" Dai's voice seemed to be more enthusiastic than usual as he talked, him sensing that today, might be the day… "I'm sure we can do this Ren, I have faith in us both…"_

_Ren's eyes started to sparkle in the sunlight as she heard his words, which he will most likely never say again. _

_Dai and Ren walked out of the home and started there way to school. The time there waling was quiet; it seemed they weren't in a talkative mood. Ren opens her mouth and says… _

"_Dai-kun?" she questioned his name_

"_Hmm?" he seem to look up at her_

"_I just wanted to say…" she glanced away looking up at the blue sky_

_DING DONG, DING DONG_


	3. The Battle

_**Chapter 3: The Battle**_

_Chatter goes across the hallway, as students make their way to class. Dai and Ren make it to their seats, as Dr. Stein rolls into the room on his chair._

"_Well students, I told you yesterday to study for today's test. I hope all of you did, because I'm not even going to ask who didn't." Stein's expression seemed to get more serious as he made this statement. "I shouldn't have to tell you that Ren and Dai have their own test to take, and I would like to speak with them in the hallway for a minute." He tilted his head a little towards the door, waiting for them to respond._

_Ren and Dai both nodded and swiftly moved from their seats towards the door outside. Dr. Stein followed behind them as he stopped in the hallway to have a chat with the two students._

"_So, Dr. Stein, what is…" before Ren could finish her remark she was interrupted by Stein._

"_Just listen…I have a mission for you two. This involves you becoming a 'death scythe' Ren, so just listen." Stein glances up towards them both as he continues his conversation. "There is a witch named Medusa. She is very powerful and we know where she is."_

"_So I'm guessing you want me and Ren to take her out, Stein…?" Dai says as he looks up from his jacket's hood._

"_You're absolutely right, Dai. That's exactly what I'm saying." An awkward pause seemed to silence the conversation. Every sentence Stein finished was to provoke a death match. "Go towards the outskirts of Death City, and our sources say she is there. Therefore, I think it is best if you two get a move on now. Oh, and be carful." Stein rolls back into the classroom as Dai and Ren walk off to the school doors._

"_Dr. Stein, what happen to Team Blackout?" Maka said, worrying about the two._

"_Nothing, nothing at all, just a little test they'll have to take. So let's begin our written test, shall we?" Stein raised his arm and placed his hand on the bolt, from where his face was. He twisted it, and the screw made a ticking sound each time it went around. _

_Dai and Ren both seemed cautious about meeting their foe. However, if it were necessary to make Ren a 'death scythe', Dai would defiantly agree to this mission. They made it out the front door of the school building, and a sudden burst of a soul being released passed by them. They heard the faint voice of a woman say, "Soul Protector… Release…"_

"_Bulls-EyE? You are the famous him, I suppose…? Let's see how good your aim really is…" the voice of a woman seemed to pop out of nowhere as Dai and Ren looked at one another. The sudden burst of a powerful soul made Ren shiver in fear, as she glanced up in the air._

"_Ren, you know what to do…" Dai closed his eyes and took a stance, as he waited for his partner._

"_Right!" Ren glows a red and black color as she begins to transform into a bow and arrow. She attaches herself to the back of Dai, and now they are 'Team Blackout'._

_Dai takes off his hood and reveals his face and hair. In addition, he grabs the bow from his backside, as his hand glows black and an arrow seems to appear from his soul power. Nevertheless, Dai's Bow and Arrow are like no other, as a usual bow and arrow __is a__weapon__that projects__arrows__powered by the elasticity of the bow. As the bow is__drawn, energy is stored in the limbs of the bow and transformed into rapid motion when the string is released, with the string transferring this force to the arrow. However, Dai's arrows are timed by twice the power (hence the power of two souls, Ren and himself). _

"_Are you ready for this, Ren…?" Dai calmly says to his partner, then he opens his eyes and holds back an arrow on the bow for a shot. "Come out, come out…You piece of witch scum…" He holds his bow and arrow in the air as he waits for the opponent to show herself. _

"_Bulls-EyE, be carful…I would die if I seen you hurt," Ren says with a passion in her voice._

"_Don't worry Ren; I will protect us both…" Dai leaps into the air and as he sees the witch below him, he wonders to himself how she got there that fast. Even though he heard her voice behind him, she appeared below as he leaped. Dai took a shot at her, his arrow leaking out black flames. They dashed towards the witch, Medusa, almost hitting her in her skull._

"_Don't underestimate me, witch…They don't call me Bulls-EyE for nothing…" Dai says with no expression on his lifeless face. He drops to the ground and loads up another arrow to shoot at the witch. _

_Medusa smirks and looks to the male Dai and she mumbles the words: "Snake, Cobra, Serpent…" She uses a magic spell called Vector Bullet._ _This technique places an arrow or several arrows on the ground that will forcibly throw anything on them in the direction that the arrow is pointing. Medusa uses it for propelling herself towards the enemy to engage in close combat. Propelling an attacker away from her, and quite possibly moving inanimate objects like chairs, tables, etc., turning them into deadly projectiles.__ She steps on the arrow and accelerated towards Dai with another spell called, Serpent Whip_, _she can extend one of her snakes from her hand to strike from afar_. _Sending a powerful attack towards Dai's frame, at such high rate of speed that, this attack seemed impossible to dodge. _

"_So this is the power of a witch, I suppose…" Dai thought carefully to himself. He would close his eyes and start to focus. "I guess I have no choice but to use that technique…Soul Resonance…"_


	4. More Than A Soul

_**Chapter 4: More than a Soul…**_

"_**The more you want the power, the more you crave the soul…."**_

_Dai and Ren would both say the words "Soul Resonance…" and a black soul aura would surround Dai, making their combined souls visible. Then the bow and arrow Dai was carrying would begin to transform into a powerful crossbow, which leaks Ren's and Dai's combined soul wavelength. This crossbow can shoot three hundred soul arrows a second; this made Dai a deadly foe to defeat. He stared down the upcoming attack by the witch, when she reached his frame she suddenly stopped… _

"_W-What's going on…? Why can't I move?" The witch questioned herself, as she could not figure out what the problem is._

"_Got you…" Dai smiles as he points the crossbow towards her heart. He looked Medusa in the eyes and a sudden pause before Death approaches._

"_That's right, we've got you now!" Ren yells from the inside of the crossbow._

_Dai is able to channel his soul wavelength through the ground to another person and stop them in there tracks. Thus by, amplifying his soul through out his enemies, and causing them to mix with his wavelength. This is a rare move in Dai's arsenal, which only he can project towards his enemies. Thus being one of the reasons why Professor Stein is interested in Dai's skill as a technician. This highly untrained skill is based off another __rare technique known as the 'soul purge'. It enables the user to send his or her own soul wavelength through one of their hands, to directly damage the opponent's body; when using both hands, which deals twice as much damage, the ability is known as the 'double soul purge twin lance'._

"_You have no clue what you'll be doing if you kill me, you little twit…" Medusa says with an angered and unconcerned tone of voice. _

"_Oh…? I think I do." Dai holds the crossbow from in front of the witch's heart and pulls the trigger. Moreover, about twenty-one hundred black covered arrows move in and out the back of Medusa's heart. The attack kills the witch and she disintegrates into nothing, as her soul popped out of her aches. Ren transforms back into her human form and tries to look Dai in the face to say thank you. However, he turned his back towards her and closed his blue optics. She absorbs the witch's soul and stands still waiting for something to happen._

"_Wait, isn't their…? AHHHH!" Ren screams out of pain an agony. She starts to hold her head and pain then falls to the ground on her knees._

"_What is it?" Dai turns around and looks down towards Ren, as he has a concerned expression upon his face. He gets on his knees and looks at Ren. "What's wrong? Tell me now!" Dai says with a worried sound in his voice._

"_Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! I warned you, you stupid fool." A woman's evil voice was heard from above the sky. The witch Medusa was seen as Dai looked up, she was flying upon a broom when she said…"I told you that you have no clue what you will be doing if you would kill me. Wait not me, but my clone!" She laughs to herself as she looks down upon the broomstick. _

"_But…how?" Dai questions himself._

_Medusa is able to make a clone from any another soul she desires. However, the magic she needs for this ability is greatly more than she can survive with out. She has to give the clone a third of her magic, and she will only get this power back after the clone is destroyed. Thus, being a downfall to this technique, and could lead to her death if someone finds out this deep secret._

"_The soul your little ugly partner just absorbed is a fake witch soul, which contains a little extra something I decided to add." As Medusa finishes her statement, Ren passes out and lies there with Dai holding her in his arms. _

"_I think I already know…" Dai looks down at Ren and kisses her forehead. He just realized that Ren could not connect with his soul anymore. Making her a useless partner (since you have to be in harmony with you partner's wavelength, for the meister to use the weapon form)._

_For a weapon and its wielder, there souls must be coordinated for the meister to wield the weapon of your partner's wavelength. In addition, Medusa just changed that for Ren and Dai, making their souls incompatible to one another. _

"_I will never forgive you for this…" Dai places Ren on the ground gently as he looks up towards the witch. "You will die here today… One shall stand, one shall fall…" Dai started to focus all of his anger towards the witch, as his black soul appeared surrounding him. _

"_I don't think so, Bulls-EyE. As you know, the witch you just fought was a fake and since she was a fake. IT'S TIME TO FACE THE REAL ONE!" the witch jumps off her broomstick and dashes towards Dai and Ren._

"_I know I can't defeat her in this state, but I have to try. For Ren…" Dai thinks to himself. _

"_NOW DIE YOU LITTLE TWIT!" Medusa was nearly at Dai's chest when a sudden burst of another soul appeared._

"_Soul…Resonance, Witch Hunt…" _


	5. Franken Stein

_**Chapter 5: Franken Stein**_

"_**The soul is more than just a Soul…"**_

_A familiar but odd male's voice shouts from the background. Dai wonders if it is his long lost father or maybe even the Shinigami himself. Who knows? However, seeing that Dai heard this voice before, it could not be his father and the Shinigami sounded more cartoonish. Therefore, it can only be…_

"_Witch Hunt!" the male yelled when he swung his 'death scythe' from afar, towards Medusa, as a result, cutting the witch's side as she dodged the long-range attack just enough for her to survive. She falls towards the ground and lays there for a minute, trying to get a grip of herself. _

"_Why, who…Professor Stein…" Dai turns around, and observes the male known as Stein, whose voice he heard before. _

_Dr. Stein is a genius of using soul wavelength so he can fight with or without a weapon. He is able to use the Witch Hunter (also known as Witch Hunt) for both long-range and close-range combat. Using his immense control over his soul wavelength, he can create soul-based shields and immobilize the opponent. Stein can also send a powerful burst of soul wavelength through the opponent's body with his hands._

"_You could've died there, kiddo." Stein smiles as he walks towards Dai and the lifeless passed out Ren. "I told you to be carful and watch yourself, you dumb kid." As Stein says these words, it just goes in one ear and out the other for Dai, him still being in shock. _

"_Yeah, I know he told you guys to take this seriously. I know my sweet Maka and her friends are worried about you too." Spirit says from inside of the scythe. _

_Spirit (also known as 'death scythe') used to be Dr. Stein's weapon before becoming the Shinigami's Death Scythe, and he did not realize until a long time after (thanks to the assistance of Maka's mother) that Franken had been performing experiments upon him; he still suffers nightmares about Dr. Stein trying to dissect him. In weapon form, Spirit is a large, plain black scythe with the handle resembling a cross and is capable of blocking attacks dealt by Ragnarok or Medusa. Death Scythe has only been seen partnered with Franken Stein, who together makes a formidable team. It is also mentioned he had been partnered with Maka's mother before, whose partnership she apparently gained after saving him from Stein's frequent experiments on his body_.

"_So let's get going, before Ren gets any worse." Stein says as he puts down the scythe and picks up Ren, when he starts to walk the other direction._

"_W-w-where do y-you think you're going? We aren't done h-here." Medusa says, as she tries to get herself up. When she tries to pick herself up, the pain from her bloody right side gets to her. Medusa then holds her bloody side down with her left hand, trying to ease the pain._

"_In your current state you can't defeat me Medusa…Because I know the secret to your power, so I suggest you take this time to run and if not…I will be back to kill you." Stein looks and sounds with more of a sadistic tone. _

_Medusa starts to realize her general situation and begins to call for her partner Eruka Frog. The other female uses her big tadpole to grab Medusa from the ground, and places her on the tadpole. _

"_Are you alright, Miss Medusa?" The female Eruka questions her master._

"_Yes, I'm fine. Just get us out of here…I can see when I have lost. You got lucky this time, Stein. Next time, don't be so sure that attack will work again, because I promise you…It won't…" Medusa and the other female Eruka fly off on the tadpole as they disappear into the outskirts of town._

_The 'death scythe' transforms back into a human and all three males walk off into the school building. As they walk the conversation never sets in, and the silence keeps them from talking. Stein walks into his office and places Ren on the office bed. Spirit, Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki follow him. Dai seems to disappear some where in the school, when he is thought to of have follow them. _

"_We have to let Ren rest, children…" Stein looks down at Ren as she sleeps._

"_But, Professor Stein, what happened? We have to know," Maka says with a concerned sadness in her voice._

"_Will Ren be okay Stein…?" Soul and Black Star says at the same time._

"_Where's Bulls-EyE?" says Tsubaki, looking around for Dai. _

"_Children, children, all these questions we be answered tomorrow morning. Now all of you need to go home and get some sleep. And don't forget that you guys need to finish your written exam."_

"_Aww…" they all would say. All of them walk out and return to their respective dorms._

"_Stein, what about Ren?" Spirit would speak in a soft tone._

"_Well, by the looks of things, I would say Dai and Ren are no longer partners. And I'm not sure they will ever be again…" His lips would follow slowly by his words. _

"_The flow between wielder and weapon must be perfect. If it is not, then the technician cannot wield the weapon. Medusa did a dirty trick with Dai and Ren; she made Ren's soul wavelength opposite of Dai's." Stein would look down towards Ren, and gently brush her long black hair with his hand. _

"_Wait! Stein! That's it, you can train Dai to become like you. Dai has the rarest type of soul wavelength. Moreover, he can control this extremely well, and even send his wavelength through the ground towards his opponent, without using his hands, causing the opponent to mix with his wavelength. So, why not train the kid to control his wavelength more since he already has a lot of potential?" The 'death scythe' folds his arms and leans on the nearest wall. He closes his optics, and waits for a response from Stein. _

"_That is a good theory, Spirit. But what if Dai doesn't want training from me? You know how he is, and he could say no. He will think that he failed as a technician. By saying that, you know that he will have to start all over, since Ren absorbed a non-witch soul." Stein turns around and looks passed the door. "Didn't I tell you kids to go home?"_

_Dai walks in the office with his hood over his head and stares at the sleeping Ren. "Professor Stein. I will like to ask…may I be assigned a new partner?"_

_Ren opens her eyes and looks up at her partner. "Dai…?"_


	6. The Broken Bond

_**Chapter 6: The Broken Bond**_

"_**Without another, one can not reach one's potential"**_

_An awkward silence enters upon the room, Dai glances towards the ground and Ren started to stare at him. They all seemed to be at ease, as no one says a word for more than three minutes, when Stein stops the silence and response with… _

"_W-what did you say? I think you need to run that by me again…" Stein takes a glimpse towards Dai's frame and waited for an response from the male._

"_I have no need or concern to repeat myself. Stein…" Dai's face expression suits the one of an emo person, being more depressed than usual._

"_I personally don't think the kid knows what he just said, and if he does then he must be really serious than." Spirit's eyes begin to close, as he exhales a deep sigh._

_Ren started to attempt calling Dai's name, but her mouth would not move when she began to open it and speak. Her blue eyes seem to stare more and more as the conversation kept its trail. _

"_I don't play games, you all should know this by now…And I know exactly what I'm saying, I don't need Ren and she doesn't need me…" Dai said after an uttered silence._

"_Do you have any idea what will happen to Ren if you go through with this Dai? Because if you do, then you would know as a partner, no as a friend, that she needs you with every breath in her body." Stein's interpretive voice seemed angered towards Dai's comment. _

_Dai and Ren have been partners ever since the school year started, and they connected the first day they met. However, Dai as he is would just say 'It was just a big __coincidence' and they did not meet by fate. Ren and Dai meet a long time ago, but only Ren remembers it, Dai does not really care that much for his past. Thus, being why it is an unknown story. Ren was about six or seven and Dai was around the same age. She was playing in the park one day with one of her nannies, which always followed her around and never left her sight but this day. Ren was playing alone when the nanny went off to get some ice cream and a tall well-built male approached Ren attempting to rape her. Dai came out of no where and tore the guy apart, Ren believes it was Dai, but she only saw the black hooded jacket Dai usually wears. This is why Ren knows in her heart that Dai is the one for her. More over, this being the reason Ren is only compatible to Dai's soul._

"_Tch…Whatever, I asked nicely for a change…" Dai turns his figure around and he began to walk from out of the office. His frame started to disappear into the darkness of the school shadows. _

_Ren sits there with a non-expressed look upon her face with tears running down her soft pale face. Her cheeks turn red and Ren begins to cry. She sinks her head into her pillow and cries her heart out. Stein sighs to himself and glances down towards the crying girl. He pats her head and then runs his fingers through out her semi-short red hair. _

"_W-why? I- I do not understand…How could he leave me like this…is their something I have done? Why, why, why, why…!" Ren's crying subsided and anger began to fuel her soul. _

"_It's alright Ren, Dais most likely going through something right now." Stein says with a smile. "He'll be back, don't worry" He says, trying to comfort her._

"_Yeah! Me and Stein can promise you that." Spirit then says flashing a smile down towards the female. _

"_No. I know the truth. Dai is never like this, he has nothing going on with him. I would know out of all people, and I now for a fact that he does not. If he wants to leave me and be a bitch then fine. I don't need him anyways…" Ren's words became more and more agitated by the second._

_Ren gets herself from out of the bed pushes past the males and falls towards the ground clinching her chest as an evil soul presents leaks from her body._

"_Stein! We have to move now!" Spirit says as he fell to his knees and looks towards the girl._

"…" _I knew this would happen…I just had not known when. Why this soon, what is she planning to do with this young girl. Stein says thinking to himself. "Hold her down Spirit, make sure you let go when I do this, got it?"_

"_Yeah, now go!" Spirit held Ren's figure down on the ground as he waited for Stein._

"_Stein nodded his head and placed his palm against Ren's chest and said "Soul purge!"_

_Stein is one of the only meisters to take his or her soul and make it connect with another's with out any warning. He can do this for a defense, offense, or to use it in such a way that he can calm the soul with his own. Spirit and Stein pick Ren up from off the ground as she passes out once more and places her on the office bed. _

"_I don't have a clue what to do, any ideas Stein?" Spirit folds his arms across his chest and looks over at Stein._

"_I have no ide-…Wait! I know what Dai's going to do." Stein ran out of the office and disappeared out of the school doors._

"_Wait, Stein! What's going on?" Spirit yells down the school hallway._

_Dai walks down the cold dark streets of Death City, to one it would seem he was looking for someone. Nevertheless, his face expression didn't show much concern, or did it? As he walked passed streetlights, they would burst into a black flame and crackle in the night. Dai's hands stayed in his pockets, and his hood stayed placed over his head. His black eyes would seem to look up time-to-time, just to see his direction. _

"_I have no time for this, what am I doing. Why am I trying to help this girl? I do not quite understand it myself, but I have to. More like how Maka and Soul act towards another, maybe I should act that way to Ren. Nah, I don't think so, not my style." Dai looks up towards the moon and blinks slightly, as he would talk to himself. "I wonder if Ren remembers when I saved her poor little butt as a kid. I had no intention to, but my body just moved. I guess that is what you do for a partner. "I still remember when I first met Ren…"_

"_Hi, I'm Ren. Ren Yoshi, it is nice to meet you._

"…" _Dai turns his head and looks away_

"_Hey! I am talkin' to you! At least tell me your name." Ren placed her hand on her hip and stared at the male._

_Dai sighs and looks up at the female. "The name's Dai, Dai Kiyoshi._

"_Well that's more like it!" She pokes his cheek and slightly giggles to herself._

"_I'm a weapon, more like a Bow and Arrow." Ren says with some spunk in her voice._

"_I'm a meister, and the only reason I want you as a partner is because of your skill, nothing more…" Dai turns his back to the female, and begins to walk away._

"_Hey! Wait for me!" She runs behind him standing by his side._

_Dai kept walking down the dark streets as his somewhat flash back subsided_

"_I don't think I just want Ren as a weapon anymore…She is my friend…I understand that now, more than I ever did." He says with a low-pitched voice._

_A small women's laugh echoed from the distance of the night. Dai leaps from the ground on top of a small building's roof, towards the voice and he sees no one other than…_

"_Well, well, well. I knew I could find the trash here…" Dai says looking towards his upcoming opponent. _

"_I see you've come back for more Bulls-EyE." The female says._

"_This time you will not leave here alive today, Medusa…"_


	7. A Broken Soul

_**Chapter 7: A Broken Soul**_

"_**Life is a Dream; Death is the Reality…"**_

_A cold breeze blew past Dai's cheeks, he looked towards the female and a painful but dark look was seen in his black optics. The female Medusa glanced up at Dai's eyes and saw how much more serious he was. Medusa would laugh slightly to herself and stare at the boy._

"_Are you supposed to be scaring me, you little twit?" Medusa turned her laugh into a frown when she spoke. She would then fold her arms across her chest and smirk at the boy._

"_I told you already, you will not leave here alive today. That is all you need to know, now with further ado; I think it's time for you to die…" Dai dashed towards the witch and jet-black flames follow him as he ran. He would reach the female and attempt to give her a punch to the chest, she would try to block the attack by covering her chest, but Dai then would disappear and reappear behind her giving a kick to the back of her skull._

"_Urg…You little piece of shit!" She falls to the ground, on her knees rubbing the back of her head. Her foot would take a 180-degree turn from in front of herself, and attempt to trip Dai to the ground. _

"_Tch…being desperate I see…What trash…" Dai would take his hands from his pockets and arch his frame backwards, beginning to start a back flip. His palm reached the ground and he spins around on it, kicking the witch in the chest, making her fall onto her face._

"_Cough, cough. I'm tired of the games kid" She coughs up some blood and brings herself up from the ground._

"_I know your little secret, witch. I know that technique you used on Ren takes a lot of magic out of you and, it takes time to recover that body of yours. Further more being why I will be the survivor of this battle." Dai takes a glance down at the female, as she was now at his feet._

_Medusa would laugh loudly at the boy's comment, she would grab his ankle and start to pull herself up from the ground. "You think you know it all don't you? I can still tear you limb by limb, even in this weak state of mine." _

"_You have no common sense do you woman? Your death approaches…" Dai picks the female up by her collar and cock-backs his arm, about to punch her chest in, killing her. When Dai was inches from reaching her chest, a male by the name of Free separated the two, pushing them away from each other with his arms. _

_Free's actual name was lost during the years in Witch Jail but called himself Free as he escaped with the help of Eruka. He was placed in Witch Jail for taking Mabaa's left eye, and above his left eye, instead of an eyebrow, it reads NOFUTURE. He has a silly personality. For example, he said he wanted to dig out of the jail using a spoon like in the movies, and started hitting his head on a tree when Eruka told him of a different yet cliché way of escaping (although he easily could have escaped on his own through conventional means). He is from the Immortal Clan therefore he cannot die (thus granting him a soul mixed of various parts), which is why Mabaa locked him up since she could not kill him. He uses ice magic and the iron ball still locked on his leg to fight. He is also a werewolf and constantly says, "Wolf wolves wolf wolves" when he is on the verge of unleashing a new spell. This form of chanting is comparable to that of the witches, who also base their spells around certain, similar words and themes (Medusa's snakes, for example)._

"_I think it's time to end this little face off, wouldn't you think Madam Medusa?" Free says with a dirty look in his eyes._

"_What took you so long anyway? I could have died by this dumb kid…" Medusa hits Free in his chest while she spoke. _

"_Sorry, sorry. I was busy, and I didn't know you were in a fight." He holds Medusa in his arms and glances to Dai's frame._

"_You two aren't going anywhere…I will kill that witch, if it's the last thing I do." Dai take a slight glimpse with his black eyes at the two._

"_You will do nothing of the sort…" Another person says, from the back of Dai._

_Dai attempts to turn around but the person has him stuck to the ground by some black blood. The person would place there sword at Dai's neck if he would even try anything out of the ordinary._

"_I see I'm ambushed now…" Dai closes his eyes and inhales a deep breath._

"_Free, I see you've brought Crona with you." Medusa says after wiping the blood from her mouth._

_Crona is presented with having an ambiguous gender, and although hints are given to identify Crona's gender, nothing has ever stated it exactly. Crona refers to him or herself with the__masculine pronoun Japanese __for "I", a rare occurrence among females.__This is due to being taught at an early age to kill and torture small animals by Medusa. Crona is Ragnarok's meister, and is initially under Medusa's orders (and control) to take any soul they find, be it evil or good. Crona is a very naïve and submissive person who is constantly pestered by Ragnarok in the form of__noogies__and threats to eat Crona's share of food. Crona does not like to fight (often unable to overcome any obstacles presented) but Medusa normally introduces a spell into Crona's mind that increases Crona's aggression. Crona's blood has been entirely replaced with 'black blood', which both protects Crona from physical harm and provides a degree of healing. Ragnarok; originally a normal weapon was melted into the black blood before the transfusion. This causes their symbiotic nature._

"_I had too Madam, it was just necessary. Seeing as though you were getting your butt kicked I did not know, what rather power our opponent would have. _

"_Shall I exterminate this bug Medusa?" Crona says with no expression in his/her sentence. _

"_No, lets go I feel someone else's soul. And it feels familiar…" Medusa takes a glance around her frame._

"_Crona lets go." Free then says towards the boy/girl._

_Free with Medusa in his arms takes off with Crona and dashes off into the night sky, disappearing in the distance._

"_It's alright Dai, I know how you feel." Stein says appearing next to Dai's side._

"_Tch, whatever…" Dai turns around places his hands in his pockets and leaps from the rooftop down on the ground. _

"_One of these days Medusa, one of these days…" Stein says to himself_


	8. The Darkest Blood

_**Chapter 8: The Darkest Blood**_

"_**Only one can overcome the Darkness in ones soul…"**_

"_D-dai? Is that you? Why, why? Why did you leave me…? I just need to know please. Dai, Dai…" Ren wakes up panting, looking around wondering if that all was just a dream. She attempts to get out of her bed; it has not even crossed her mind how she got home. Ren runs to Dais room hoping he is there and it was all one bad dream. Her head lowers a bit when she saw an empty room like someone had moved out. "So it wasn't a dream…I wish Dai was here. I miss him so much. Or maybe I don't need him…" _

"_Don't worry you have me Ren." Maka says coming from the bathroom._

"_Maka? What are you doing here?" Ren says looking back at Maka from the empty room._

"_Well Professor Stein told me to keep an eye on you, which was my intentions anyway," Maka says flashing a small smile at Ren._

"_Keep an eye? What am I, a ticking time bomb or something?" Ren then walks pass Maka into the bathroom. _

_Maka sighs a little, grabs her bag from the sofa, opens the door to the outside, and begins to walk out the door. _

"_Well, I'll see you at school right? Okay?" Maka awaits an answer, hoping she will respond. _

"_Yeah, okay!" Ren yells from the bathroom._

_Maka walks out the door, closing it behind her, and walks to the schoolhouse. Ren walks slowly out the room after taking a long bath; she was now fully dressed. _

"_This is going to be a-" Ren sees the figure of another walk into her home, while she is brushing her red hair in the mirror. "Hello?"_

_Dai walks past Ren with no respond from her hello and appears in his old room with an empty small box in his arms._

"_Didn't mean to startle you, I was picking up a few things…" Dai says while grabbing items from a desk._

"_Can I ask you something Dai?" Ren says appearing next to him._

"_What is it…?" Dai continues to pack things in the box._

"_Why did you suddenly leave me…? I do not quite understand. I was angry at first, but now I am just trying to understand you. C'mon, please talk to me." She says with a teary look in her blue eyes_

"_There are some questions that are best unanswered." He says beginning to walk out the room._

"_But…please? Her eyes begin to tear up and she clinches her fist._

"_Tch…" He walks out of the home closing the door behind him, and walks to the schoolhouse._

_Ren punches the wall with her fist; making a hole in the wall. She then wipes the tears from her eyes and grabs her book bag, walking out the door. She takes a glance down at the table next to the front door and sees a key, which is for her house. She smiles slightly to herself and closes the door to her home, then begins walking to school._

_DING DONG, DING DONG_

_Loudspeaker: Will all students report to there respective classroom please. Thank you._

_Students begin to scatter and walk to class. Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, and Ren walk to class together. Ren was seen holding her books to her chest as she kept her eyes fixated on the ground. All of them walk into the classroom and take there seats._

"_Well students, welcome to class. For starters, the top five scores for the exam are the following: 1st. Dai Kiyoshi, 2nd. Ren Yoshi, 3rd. Maka Albarn, 4th. Tsubaki, and 5th. Soul Eater Evans." Stein looks up at the students after finishing what he said. _

"_Congratulations students" Stein begins to clap and the class follows._

_Maka, Ren, and Tsubaki all rise and say together, "__Domo arigato gozaimasu!"_

"_HUH? Why aren't I on the list?" Blackstar shouts from his seat._

"_Well, you kind of scored the lowest." Stein says looking away, with a quiet tone._

"_W-w-what!" Blackstar yells._

_The classroom fills with laughter and gets quiet when Stein speaks._

_Well with no further ado; wait. Children where's Dai Kiyoshi?" Stein says with a confused look on his pale face._

"_Right here…Sorry I'm late…" Dai says coming into the classroom taking his seat._

"_SHOW OFF, MAKING A BIG ENTRANCE AND CRAP!" Blackstar yells from his seat with an angered tone. He pouts and folds his arms across his chest._

"_Awe, shut up Blackstar…" Soul says from the top of Blackstar's seat, sitting in his own._

"_Now, now children. There is no need to be all roused up for no reason. Dai was just a little late, that's all." Stein says staring at Dai._

"_Yeah, yeah. It won't happen again…" Dai says with his hood covering most of his face._

"_Good, now lets start the lesson shall we?" Stein turns around in his chair before flashing a smile towards the children. _

_Five Hours Later…_

_DING, DONG, DING DONG_

"_Man, what a long day of school. I'm pooped." Soul says with a laziest tone of voice._

"_Yeah, it's never been this long before…" Blackstar says after Soul._

"_Well, for once I have to agree with you guys." Maka covers her mouth after yawning quietly._

"_You guys want to go to Ren's house?" Tsubaki says towards them._

"_My house?" Ren questioned, after looking up at them._

"_Yeah you need some friends right now," Tsubaki says smiling at Ren._

"_Well?" They all say questioning Ren, with big smiles on their faces._

"_Sure, why not." Ren says after a soft smile and giggle to them ._

_As they, all walk towards the house, Ren stops and coughs into her hand. She looks at her hand and sees her own blood. The rest of them continue to walk, not paying any attention to the female Ren. Her eyes seem to become larger and she stares into her hand. Her face expression looking like she just saw a ghost, or she just saw Death. She then says quietly…_

"_Black…Blood?" _


	9. Spilled Blood

_**Chapter 9: Spilled Blood**_

"_**Those who do not believe, shall not overcome the darkness…"**_

'_Yo, Ren you alright back there?" Soul Says looking back at the girl._

"_Yeah, yeah. I am fine, perfectly fine." Ren says displaying a smile towards Soul. She wipes the blood her hand and she scurried up to the rest of them. _

_However, the fact of the matter was, Ren was not 'alright'. Actually, she was not doing so well, her soul itself was in grave danger. Not only did she have the black blood inside of her. She also had a replica of Medusa's soul within her._

_The children reach the house and have what they would call a sleepover. As this was happening, something else was going down in Professor Stein's lab…_

"_Stein. I want you to train me." Dai says looking up at the male._

"_I knew sooner or later you would come. I guess you know the situation Ren is in?" Stein looks down on his desk._

"_Yes, well I know this much. Her soul is being taken over by the witches copy soul, and if I do not connect with her soul in about a month. She will become a slave to Medusa…" Dai places his hands into his pants pockets. Then leaning his frame against a near by wall._

"_Well I see you're almost fully aware of the situation." Stein sits in his chair, grabs the bolt on the side of his head, and turns it clockwise._

"_Almost?" Dai then questioned the male; taking a glance up from his hood._

"_Ren has taken in a copy soul, right? In addition, she has the black blood. The blood will mix with the copied soul of Medusa. Moreover, not only will Ren be taken over, but also her entire existence will change into Medusa. In other words, Ren will become a copy of Medusa." Stein continues to turn his bolt._

"_Are you sure what you're saying is true?" Dai took a full glance up at Stein._

"_Yes I am. I have done the research and this is my conclusion. Nevertheless, me training you and Ren starting to take control of her own soul can prevent this all." Stein stops turning the blot going through his head and yawns silently._

"_Well, should we begin?" Dai leans from the wall and glances towards Stein._

"_You know, I'm not going to take you lightly just because you're my student. When we finish your training, you will be able to connect to about anyone's soul." Stein gets up from his chair and takes a fighting stance. _

"_Right." Dai removes himself from the wall he was leaning on and takes a similar stance to Steins._

_Stein then dashes towards Dai appearing in front of him. He would then push Dai in his chest with his palm, attempting to send a soul wavelength through his body. _

_Dai turns to the left and Steins supposed attack misses. He'll then take his right arm in the process of dodging the attack, punch Stein in the face with his right fist, sending him to the left a little while Dai then tries to uppercut Stein in the jaw with his left._

"_Good, but not good enough" Stein moves to the right and pushes Dai in the stomach with a 'Soul purge'._

_Dai goes flying and crashes into one of the lab tables. He would pick himself up from the ground and wipe his mouth with his jacket sleeve. Before this, Dai sends a smirk towards Professor Stein._

"_Becoming serious now I see…" Stein then says ready for anything._

_Dai slams both of his palms on the ground and the cement would crack form the pressure of his palm. A black aura would surround his palms and he then would say "Soul Travel". _

_Soul Travel is a technique that most meisters do not learn until they have almost no life span left. This also could be a technique only Dai could use, because of his great soul energy. This skill can sends one soul pressure through the ground towards their opponent. Having a wide range of twenty-five, feet and a length of about fifth teen feet from the user, lastly the height being about ten feet. _

_Stein smiles sadistically towards the boy and then places a soul stitch into his own feet for him to stay in place. A soul stitch is only a skill Stein was seen doing, and could be a very helpful technique in bad situations. He holds his arms out and a yellow type aura borders the palm of his hand._

_Stein stands right through Dai's attack as if it was nothing. Stein then laughs in an insane tone. Before blocking Dai's soul energy attack, with his bare hands._

"_What the?" Dai takes a glance over towards Stein with an unbelievable look on his face. "How in the hell did you block such an attack? That's impossible."_

_Stein laughs become more insane before he answers Dai question, having a disturbed look in his eyes. His hands were smoking from the blast, and he kept his eyes towards the ground. "I'll tell you how…It's not that my defense was stronger. Your attack was weaker. In other words, I am more powerful than you are when it comes down to the soul."_

"_I just need to push my soul power to the limits. In addition, surpass Stein, but if I go to far…That does not matter, I must do what I have too." Dai says thinking to himself._

"_Well, bring it…" Stein looking at the boy says. Almost provoking him to kill himself._

_Dai dashes forward and yells '__soul menace'. He pushes his right palm into Stein's chest and sends his own soul wavelength through one of his hands to damage Stein's body system. Sending Stein flying, spinning in mid-air; crashing into tables, chairs, and lab equipment._

_Dai begins to pant and starts to notice Stein's soul appear around him. Stein begins laughing insane once more before Dai would say…" Stein, I think I have it now. I can see your soul." _

_Stein's laughter did not stop and he dashed towards Dai so fast he could not see. He grabbed Dai by his throat and picked him up from the ground, with one hand. "We aren't done yet, boy…" _

"_S-s-stein! Snap… out… of i-it." Dai says while his face turns blue from Stein suffocating him. _

_Stein the releases him, dropping him to the ground, he then begins to walk away and say…"That's all for today…"_

_Dai gets up from the ground and holds his neck coughing slightly. "I suppose that's Professor Stein's insane side that we all were warned about." _

_He walks from out of the lab door; the lab trashed from their fight. Dai begins to walk home, Ren appears from out of nowhere, and she appear at unease._

"_Ren? What are you doing here?" Dai questioned the girl._

"…" _She does not say a word._

"_Ren? Are you going to answer me?" Dai takes a glance up at the quiet but strange girl. _

_Ren disappears then reappears behind Dai and pierces him right through his shoulder, Dai had no way of blocking this attack, because he never saw it coming._

"_R-Ren? What are you…" _


	10. Until The End

_**Chapter 10: Until The End…**_

"_**Faith is the daring of the soul to go farther than it can see**__**"**_

_The night was so cold and at unease. City life seemed desecrated from the night's gloominess, and the only light would come from the remaining streetlights. Blood was upon the ground and it had seemed; Death approaches._

"_Urg…what's your problem? You have become one big nuisance, and I don't have anything to say to you." Dai clinches his bloody shoulder and a sharp pain ran throughout his body. _

"…" _Once more Ren said nothing to Dai, and attempts to attack him again. Dai obliviously knows this is about to happen, and leaped over away from Ren facing her face to face. She stands there with no expression on her pale face, as if she does not care for her own life._

_Ren smirks and dashes quickly towards Dai about to undertake a slice through Dai's skull, inches from his death. _

_Dai awakes breathing heavily, more like panting, and he begins looking around._

"_So it was all one big Dream…Heh, I was here, lying on Stein's lab floor the whole time. I must have passed out when he almost choked me to Death. Tch, what a Dream…"_

_Dai rises from the ground and starts by dusting himself off. He takes one foot in front of the other, and begins to walk out of the lab. He appears in the dark streets in Death City again, and chuckles a bit, glancing up at the night sky. He takes a scan of the area around him, as he felt something past by his frame._

"_It's nothing…" Dai applied laughing quietly to himself, as he continued on walking home._

"_Did you guys just feel that?" Ren said look towards the others with a confused look on her face._

_Maka stops her conversation with Tsubaki and turns her attention to Ren. "What was that Ren?"_

"_Nothing, nothing at all." Ren quickly says showing a smile upon her face._

"_Well, c'mon over here. Don't be so far away." Maka giggles_

"_Yeah, no problem." Ren scouted over towards the two girl, as was Soul and Blackstar in the other room (Dai's old room)._

_All of them fell asleep after a while of partying with friends. Maka, Ren, and Tsubaki all slept in one bed. However, Ren was not there, she was else where in the room. _

_Ren sat in a chair next to her room window. She stared out the window, as he glanced up at the cold night sky. "I wonder if Dai felt the same thing I did. Nah, I am sure he didn't. Dai hardly cares anymore for me. He most likely has found another partner. Then again, I heard he has not. Therefore, maybe he did not on purpose, because he still cares." Ren starts to have a loved sensation on her face._

"_Now, Ren don't get your hopes up too high. And you need to learn to not say things out loud." Maka begins giggling quietly, as she rose from the bed walking over towards Ren._

"_M-maka?" Ren stared up at the girl. _

"_As a friends and fellow classmate, I always worry about you Ren. In addition, I do not want to see you hurt, nor do the rest of us." Maka then says flashing a smile down at Ren._

"_Thank you…I really appreciate that. You really are a true friend." Ren eyes start to tear up and Maka gives her a tight hug… _

"_HEY YOU GUYS GET UP!" Maka and Ren yell at each of the rooms._

"_Dude, are you serious? It is a Saturday. There is no school on Saturday, right?" Soul wined._

"_Oh my God, I totally forgot, you and I have Saturday school!" When Blackstar started his statement, he automatically raised from his bed._

"_WAIT, THAT'S TODAY?" Soul shouted, as he got dressed and went towards the kitchen._

_Tsubaki started to giggles from the other room; overhearing their conversation. "Boys will be boys."_

_Soul and Blackstar where the first out of there two operates team to go to Saturday school, because of their grades. Professor Stein directed them to go, they had no choice in the matter, and if Maka founded out they did not go, she would give them the 'Maka _

_Chop'._

_DING DONG, DING DONG_

_Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Blackstar, and Ren all reached the schoolhouse and walk towards Dr. Stein's room. All Ren thought about the whole time was the talk she had with Maka, and the words she said at her. _

"_Tsubaki? Maka? Ren? What are you guys doing here? This is for the students with bad grades, and I know that you three do not have that problem." Stein says with a confused expression on his face._

"_Well, Tsubaki, and I want to make sure are team mates actually come and pay attention to in class, and Ren is only here because she needs to see you-…"_

"_Actually Professor Stein, I need to talk to you in private." Ren looks up from the ground towards Stein. _

"_Well, can it wait Ren?" Stein questioned._

"_No I don't think it can. I need to talk now, it's urgent." _

"_Alright, children take your seats. Step in here Ren." Stein pointed towards his office and Ren walked into it, as so did himself._

_Everyone else takes their respective seats and talks upon themselves. _

_Stein sat into his chair and looked up at Ren. "Well, what is it you need to talk about?"_

"_I was wondering if you could tell me the importance of you training Dai." Ren looked away, poking her index fingers together._

"_How? Oh never mind…Well, you'll find out soon." Stein smiled to himself._

"_Does that mean Dai is coming back to me?" A smile flashed across Ren's face and she stared at Stein blinking. _

"_That's only up to Dai, not me…I'm sorry"_

"_It's ok; I just wanted to know…" Ren's head lowered a bit and the smile disappeared._

"_Is that all?" Professor Stein questioned._

"_Well, no. I was also wondering if you could tell me what the 'black blood' has to do with me." _

_The room seemed to become quiet as she asked this question. Neither she nor Stein moved an inch from each other's vision, staring at one another._

"_Well, the black bloo-"_

_Stein interrupts himself as he felt the presents of an outsider. He gets up from the chair and Ren follows him out of the room into the classroom. He starts running out of the school building and sees a figure in the sky. Everyone follows him and ends up watching the same figure as Stein._

"_M-medusa…" Ren says with a fear in her voice. _

_Ren falls to her knees and clinches her chest in pain. _

"_REN!" Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Blackstar all said running up to her._

"_Well, well, well. My little puppet has returned." Medusa laughs and smirks down at them._

"_Students, keep Ren safe, I've got this one." Stein quickly shouts to the kids._

"_No…I will handle her" _


	11. Dai's Soul

_**Chapter 11: Dai's Soul **_

"_**In the end, a soul is just ones own way to escape the fate of Death…"**_

_A dark figure of a male appeared out of the city shadows. Stein turned his frame around and seen this figure. Everyone turned their attention towards this unknown person, and kept it that way until they revealed themselves. _

"_Look what we have here…Bulls-EyE" Medusa lowers herself from being air-born, and takes a place upon the ground. _

_Dai walks from out of the cold shadows and a small smirk appeared on his face. Maka began to shiver from Dai's insane presents and so does Stein._

"_What's your purpose of being here?" Stein looked back questioning the boy._

_Dai glances up from the shadow of his hood, "That is none of your concern…" _

"_Enough of these childish games," Medusa points to Ren, and she slowly starts to walk towards Medusa. Taking her off her feet; being in mid-air, slowly moving towards Medusa. As this happens, Medusa snaps her fingers then Stein, Maka, Soul, BlackStar, and Tsubaki get push to the nearest wall, unable to move. _

_Maka, and Tsubaki attempt to grab and pull Ren back but it seemed impossible to go towards her body, as they were all blew back by Medusa._

_Dai stands firmly with his hands inside of his pockets, as a dark black soul were redeveloping around him. Little streams of white lines made a somewhat X around the globe-shaped soul and his eyes turn black. _

"_I suggest you give Ren back…That is, if you want your small miserable life…" _

_Medusa placed Ren upon the ground and she stood beside of her, smirking at the sight of Dai's soul. "You really think that little soul can withstand mine? I envy your bravery, but I have no intentions on fighting you. I just came to collect my little experiment."_

"_Experiment huh?"_

_Dai smiles as his insanity took over his soul and begins dashing toward Medusa, taking his hands from his pockets, clinching them, was making a fist. He leaps into the air and attempts to smash Medusa's head in with his fist. He reaches Medusa's head as she looked up at him from above. _

_For miles, everyone could hear a huge pounding, almost like a tall building falling, and the ground began to crack from the pressure of Dai's punch. When the smokes cleared, everyone that was pinned to the wall became release, and fell to the ground. Dai's fist was into the cement and he was on one knee with no one around him. _

"_Damn it…I missed…" _

_Stein, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and BlackStar rose from the ground and Stein walked over to Dai kneeing down beside him._

"_Medusa has Ren now, I think you know what to do." Stein looked over to Dai and waited for his response._

_Soul and the others started to walk over to Dai, but paused and stood their looking into the distance of the sun. Stein appeared to be walking past them and they all followed besides Maka, she stays standing there looking at Dai. _

"_I wonder if he really does care for Ren, or if this all was an act. Wait, what am I saying? If he did all this, he must have at least cared." Maka says to herself._

_Dai picked himself up from kneeing down and started to walk into the sunset, with his hands placed into the pockets of his pants. "I have to go save Ren…"_

_Maka started to call out Dai's name but failed to open her mouth. She watched Dai disappear into the setting sun, and then turned around, walking back into the school. _

_Stein turned his head to the side looking back at the following students. "You all go home now…I will take care of this." _

_Soul's voice became louder as he spoke. "But, Professor Stein, what abou-" _

_Maka from the back of them all interprets him, "no he's right. We have to let an adult take care of this situation._

"_Thank you Maka." Stein walks until he is unseen in the schools hallway and the children walk the other direction, following the path they came in. _

_Stein reaches his office inside of the school and sits in his usual chair. "I wonder if I should inform Dai and the others about this urgent matter." He places his hand on the side of the bolt on his head, and begins to turn it clockwise._

"_This is only something the Shinigami and I are aware of, and if I tell them. They might overreact and do something drastic. However, I have to give it a shot. On top of all this, I have to continue Dai's training."_

"_I don't need training…" Dai appears sitting in the window of Stein's office, with his eyes focused on the outside setting sun._

"_And why not?" Stein says questioning the boys comment._

_Dai jumps down from the window, and looks up towards Stein. "Simple as this, I already have the power to defeat Medusa. I just need the control of this strange power. Saying this I need to control the black blood inside of me" _

"_So I am guessing that you want me to train you with using the blood?" _

_Stein seemed cautions to ask the question of the black blood, but it seemed Dai were serious about this particular training._

"_I need this training by this week is up, so I can save Ren…" Dai's expression looked more serious then usual._

_Stein adjusts his glasses and stares at Dai. "I fully understand what you are saying, but this is not going to be that easy like ridding a bike." _

"_I know, and I am prepared for the intense training…" Dai lowers his head some and the hood from the jacket covers his eyes from sight, making his mouth the only thing Stein saw._

_Professor Stein is a genius of using soul wavelength so he can fight with or without a weapon. He is able to use the Witch Hunter for both long-range and close-range combat. Using his immense control over his soul wavelength, he can create soul-based shields and immobilize the opponent. _

_He can also send a powerful burst of soul wavelength through the opponent's body. For unknown reasons, Stein is the only one who can fully understand Dai's dark insane soul. In addition, is the only known person who can actually train his soul to Dai's advantage, until now…_

_Dai raises his hood from covering his eyes and looks up at Stein with a confused expression, "Stein, what was it you were talking to yourself about earlier, I overheard you mention something about telling the others and I something important." _

"_Oh, that, it was nothing really important," Stein seem to stare into space as he finished his statement. _

"_Well, whatever… I will be back here tomorrow for training." Dai disappeared, leaving nothing but a black smoke behind._

"_I know I must tell him, but I can't. I can not tell him just yet that I am his father…"_


	12. DaiStein?

_**Chapter 12: Dai+Stein=?**_

"_**The only way to escape Death is too pursuit life…"**_

_Ren awoke to a dark and cold place, she noticed that she couldn't move her arms and legs, and Medusa were standing above her. Ren tried to remove herself from the things that were holding her down and escape, but also could not. _

"_Well, you know this would be more interesting if you didn't squirm so much…" The female Medusa stares at Ren, while a small smirk appears on her face._

_Ren's small frame was placed on a somewhat doctors table as her arms and legs were strapped down onto the table's legs. "My friends will come and save me, you won't get away with this witch." _

"_You really think they will come? Tch, I bet the only one that will come is Stein. He is the only person who can actually withstand my attacks and such." Medusa walks from the table towards another and starts colleting items. _

"_No…They will come, right?" Ren begins talking to herself quietly. When her face expression becomes dull and down. _

"_Enough of the talk, it's time for me to experiment on my creation." Medusa steps back over to Ren and a sadistic smile shows up on her face._

"_No, wait, stop!" Ren screams Dai's name_

_Dai appears standing onto a nearby wall with his hands into his pockets; talking to himself. "Ren…where are you? Why must you suffer because of me? I have to become stronger… No, I will, I will, I will become stronger. As long as I breathe one breath I will not let anything happen to you Ren…I have too"_

"_Are you over here talking to yourself again Bulls-EyE?" Kid says walking towards the male._

"_Huh? Oh sorry Kid. What are you doing here anyway?" Dai takes a glance at the other male. _

"_Just passing through that's all." An awkward silence with a cold breeze comes from the conversation as the two stared up at the sky. "You know, you won't get Ren back by just sitting here sulking?"_

"_Yeah I know, and who ever said I was sulking? I was just taking a break from training with Stein." Dai quickly replies after the comment from Kid._

"_Whatever you say 'sulkier'" Kid flashes a wave as he begins to walk away. _

_Kid or Death the Kid is the offspring of the __Shinigami_ _himself. By being the son of the Shinigami, Kid is far greater then the other students attending Shibusen and named the second Shinigami. Kid was named after his father, as his father when he was a child name was 'Death the Kid", but now being called 'Death'. Kid wields two weapons, 'Liz and Patty' who can transform into two guns or 'Death Eagles' and he will almost die if everything was not symmetrical, (thus having to collect twice as many souls as the other students, since having two weapons.) Kid's father has told him that he needs not to attend Shibusen, but Kid thinks otherwise wanting to have his own weapon. __When fighting, Kid holds the guns upside-down and pulls the triggers with his pinkies for some unknown reason. He also refuses to fight unless he has both Liz and Patti with him so the style is symmetrical. He is also able to fight without Liz and Patti through martial arts focusing on chops, kicks, and hammer blows. Lastly, his Soul Resonance attack Death Cannon morphs the guns into a form resembling cannon barrel._

"_Tch, that Kid is something else…" Dai walks back into Stein's office and stands at the door._

"_Well, well, well, look who decided to return. Weren't you the one who pressured me about this training? I do believe is were you?" Stein looks towards his computer screen waiting for a response from Dai._

"_I didn't just take off ok? I went to go think…I needed too." Dai quietly walks to a chair and sits down looking at Stein._

"_Dai?" Stein questions his name._

"_Yeah what is it Stein?" Dai answers in an annoyed like tone of voice._

"_Have you ever wondered how did Ren become so strong?" Stein looks away from Dai, making his face unseen._

"_Well, no but now I'm curious."_

"_Ren was an experiment…By Medusa. That is why she took her away from Shibusen. In other words, Medusa made a perfect child weapon; equivalent to a Shinigami's weapon." The whole rooms tone becomes dark and thick._

"_Wait, what do you mean?" Dai's expression appears surprised and confused. _

"_Well, let me tell you a little story…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Stein, are you done with your calculations?" Medusa questioned the male._

"_Almost I think I perfected my experiment to my own soul." Stein starts to work on something inside of a watered tube. _

_Inside of two containers were a female and male, both were floating inside of the container. Medusa and the male known as Stein appears on the ground below working on something from their desk._

"_So, Medusa you're going to mix your creation with your power right, to make her more powerful than a Shinigami's weapon?" Stein questioned the female._

"_That's right; I believe this is the best way to do this, what about you Stein?" Medusa looked back at him from her chair._

"_Well, I will mix my own soul and DNA with this experiment. However, I don't think this is such a good idea, what if…" Stein lowers his head._

"_Aww, don't tell me your going to quit now? After all the effort and hard work we put into this project?" Medusa steps over to Stein and places her hands on his shoulders._

"_But…I what if they grow up asking questions?" Stein looked up at her._

"_They won't we will just put them into a loving family like we always planned and let them work as a team in Shibusen. Right?" Medusa questions him._

"_Your right, I have nothing to worry about. Let's continue our work." Steins smiles towards her and a small smirk is visible on his face. "Yeah, I have nothing to worry about." He quietly talks to himself._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_You mean to tell me that Ren and I are experiments from you and Medusa?" Dai's voice changes as so does his mood._

"_Well, it wasn't supposed to happen like this… At the time, Medusa and I were a great team, until she tried to use you and Ren as puppets… I guess she got what she always wanted." Stein looks down towards the ground._

_About 30 years ago, Stein and Medusa were the two best scientists in Death City, until they created Dai and Ren. To create Dai, Stein used his own DNA and soul fragments and put them inside of his experiment (which was Dai). However, Medusa almost did the complete opposite of what Stein was performing. She made a copy of her own soul and placed it inside an empty body, being Ren (thus being the reason why Ren's soul wavelength is no longer combatable to Dai's, from another proto-type copy of Medusa's soul.) The Shinigami himself forbidden anyone to use their soul to make a copy for another, but Medusa did so anyway; making it so that no one will find out she tried to take over Death City and Shibusen with Dai and Ren as her puppets. Stein eventually came to his senses and tried to stop Medusa but she fled from the city without Dai or Ren. After the long battle, Stein could only place Ren in a loving home but left Dai with no one as he abounded his somewhat child. _

"_So, I'm your son huh? Moreover, you just left me alone with no one and Ren with a family…" Dai rises from the chair and begins to walk out of the office._

"_I'm sorry Dai, I was young and blind…I'm so sorry." Stein looks towards the ground and the expression in his voice did not change at all. _

"_You know what? I don't need your training, I'll go save Ren by myself before anything bad happens to her…Because I don't leave people alone and scared like some other people…" Dai starts to disappear into the shadows. He ran out the school and started his long journey to Medusa's hideout, not knowing where he was going. "Don't worry Ren, I'm on my way…"_

"_Now you think we would just let you go without taking us with you, did you?" A female's voice catches Dai's attention and he stops then turns around to Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and BlackStar._

"_You guys have nothing to do with this…It's between me and Medusa…" Dai slowly replies._

"_Like hell we do, why should I let you take all the spot light?" BlackStar says loudly._

"_Were a Team Dai, we won't let you do this alone." Tsubaki smiles towards him._

"_And Ren is our friend too you know?" Soul replies to Tsubaki's comment. _

"_So what are we standing here for? Let's go save Ren!" BlackStar runs off._

"_Wait you idiot, we don't even know where Medusa's hideout is." Soul then says._

"_Oh yes we do, follow me." Maka starts to run as everyone else follows but Dai._

_Maka looks back at Dai. "You coming or what?" _

_Dai started to run after them, talking to himself. "Tch…thanks you guys…" _


End file.
